


Dangereux Chocolatier

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Chocolate, Erik is obsessed, Erik needs to get laid, M/M, Not Beta Read, erik's pov, mentions of Emma Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me create a chocolate that fits someone like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangereux Chocolatier

Bright ruby lips, eyes bluer than the deepest and clearest ocean, oh how I wish to have been born as a cell in his body, pulsating under that milky white skin begging to be marked and tainted. Oh, how I want my hands to explore every crook and cranny of that beautiful body, to whisper sinful words into his ears as I devour his sweetness with kisses and caresses. To pour the moderately bittersweet melted chocolate in his porcelain skin as he drowns at the richness of the aroma of cocoa and I’ll gently tilt his head up as he innocently looks at me, silently whispering; ‘délicieux’.

 

 

**|| x ||**

 

Creepy as it sounds but that’s the reason why I decided to take over the family business after my mother died, not to fulfil my sexual fantasies...okay maybe a bit but it’s more of because I want to see that boy’s face once again. I want to witness that bliss he feels every time he eats his favourite chocolates. I want to shower myself with the happiness he contagiously disperses from his small body.

“Don’t smile, its freaky.”

I couldn’t stop my eyes rolling as my little sister, Raven, entered my field of vision.

“I thought you were having the reunion here?”

“We are.”

“Then where are you going?”

“Picking up my friends.”

 

 

**|| x ||**

 

Tempering is the final and important process of creating rich and smooth chocolates. My eyes closed, feeling every single vibrations of metal in the kitchen. It didn’t take long to locate the equipments I needed and they effortless floated to the countertop as I readied the moulds. A smile formed within my lips as the previously made chocolate seamlessly propped off the mould. Gold dust, light green pistachios, caramel ganache and cherry kirsche. The chocolate that made your smile brighter than the sun itself, I’ve remembered every single one of them.

Let me make you chocolates that fit someone like you.

 

 

**|| x ||**

 

“Excuse me?”

My smile never diminished as I perfectly laid out the chocolate in their trays, ready to do their job and send its consumers to heaven. Raven had always said how unhealthy my obsession with chocolates were but I couldn’t help it, every time I am engulfed by its aroma his face comes to mind, those beautiful red lips and those clear blue eyes. I can’t stop it. So you can imagine just how gutted I was when the cafe I worked in shut down so I did the best next thing, I studied to be a chocolatier. I was filled with nothing but evil ambitions; just like this chocolate with my very self grinded up to the very core with my passion and desires poured into these confectionaries. I want to be sweetly suckled into his mouth, his tongue ravishing every inch of sinful goodness before I enter his very depths.

I want to transude into his body and imbue every single organism. With that sort of dirty ambition, I studied hard, from Belgium to the very heart of France, Paris. The day will come when I will make you taste the very first chocolate I’ve made under my name.

“Um...”

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple of times as the boy I lusted after stared back at me through the clear glass, his eyes still as vibrant as the first time I saw him. Was this a dream?

“Uh...”

I recoiled back, this is real, and he’s here...why? Idiot! It’s your shop’s grand opening of course he’ll be here! Wait, that isn’t until later today. I shook my head and focused on the boy-man’s smiling face. “Yes? How can I help you?”

“I was wondering if Raven is here.Um...I’m here for the reunion.”

I tried to recall every one of Raven’s friends that came to visit and this guy certainly wasn’t one of them.

“My name is Xavier, Charles Xavier.”

I would’ve snorted if anyone else introduced themselves like James Bond but this guy pulled it off with top marks, sharp yet smooth British accent that just complimented his appearance. “Erik Lehnsherr.” Damn, I just missed my chance on copying Bond’s intros. “Raven’s older brother, she went to pick up the others so she might be a while.” I desperately wiped my hands against the apron around my waist. “Take a seat.”

Charles brightly flashed his perfect set of teeth with a slight blush on his cheeks, oh how I want to caress them. The man’s cheeks reddened even further.

“Would you like some tea? Coffee?”

I watched every moved he made, wow getting creepy, Erik. Shut up! Watched the sunlight glisten against his figure, creating the perfect angelic demeanour as he turned to face me.

“Tea would be lovely, thank you.”

 

**|| x ||**

 

He looked out of place, so out of place. It was as if seeing a king with lowly peasants. The fluidity of Charles’ every action was beyond regal compared to his friends.  He seemed a lot more mature than those around him except maybe me.

“Erik! Is the tea ready?”

I steadily placed one tray on one hand and attempted to do the same to the other until the weight was taken. Charles stood by my side in all his glory and that devil sent smile. I could feel my insides churning with every breath I took.

“Are you okay?” The man had asked.

No, I certainly was not okay was what I wanted to say. I wanted to show just how greatly his eyes were affecting me, how disturbingly erotic my thoughts were right now and have him bent down against the counter as I savaged him completely in front of prying eyes or not. Charles’ cheeks began to flush once again so I drastically turned my head away and walked towards their table with him right behind me.

The others had asked me to join their little ‘reunion’.

 

 

**|| x ||**

 

Before I even had the time to introduce myself, Charles excused himself to go to the bathroom. Obviously I followed, he couldn’t have known where it was, he’s never been here before. I followed him, like the stalker that I am until I was roughly grabbed to the side.

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, erase it now. I don’t want you near him unless you’re positive that you’ll stick through your decision no matter what.”

“Raven it’s just a passing crush-”

“Precisely why you should get rid of it! Charles...Charles is delicate.”

“He’s not a kid.”

“No, but he falls too easily and too hard. Don’t go after him, Erik.” My sister began to walk back until she swiftly turned around one last time. “And for god sake, please get rid of your horny thoughts!”

 

 

**|| x ||**

 

“Erik Lehnsherr, but you all probably knew that.” The lot of them nodded. “Magnetism manipulation.”

I could almost see the frown on my sister’s face. I took a glance at Charles as the others introduced themselves along with their mutation but I barely listened as I prayed for Charles not to be human, I didn’t have a big thing against them okay that was an understatement but it didn’t mean I was incapable of loving one after all my mother is human. But, if Charles was a mutant then that’s just a plus on his scale and I would most likely make a move.

“Charles Xavier...”

Damn, I miss his Bond introduction; he should’ve introduced himself like that again.

“...and I’m a telepath.”

That’s when my whole world came crashing down before I bolted out of the room. A fucking telepath, out of all the ability he could’ve had, he had to be a fucking telepath. I silently thanked Raven for pulling my ass back before I fell into a hole I probably couldn’t get out of.

 

 

My fist collided with the nearest surface, “Fuck you, Frost!” It was that entire woman’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even considered smut? Idk...I can never write those sort of things and it pisses me off...feeback would be nice...trying to learn how to properly write smut, bit by bit...bye


End file.
